Cessation
by Trufreak89
Summary: “You’re not just going to kill Malachi are you?” Set during Season 2 with Mild Femslash. CassieElla CassieThelma
1. Chapter 1

Name: Trufreak89  
Email: Cessation  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story or anything associated with 'HEX', they are the property of Shine Entertainment.   
Character focus/pairing: Cassie/Ella   
Rating: 12  
Summary: _"You're not just going to kill Malachi are you?"_  
Context: Set during Season 2  
Keywords: Angst and character death.

"You killed me." Cassie stared defiantly at Ella as she stood before her in one of the many dark corridors at Medenham. "In my dreams. I didn't sleep for days because every time I closed my eyes I saw you slitting my throat, just like you did to the doctor."

Ella didn't look remotely intimidated by the young woman in front of her. "Malachi wasn't the only one who needed to die was he?" Cassie's voice was small and vulnerable as she spoke. Her eyes were still tear stained from watching her son be slain by the woman facing her.

Ella's gaze dropped for a moment before her hand reached out and tightly grasped Cassie's throat pushing her against a nearby wall. "The child should never have been born. In five hundred years of trying Azazeal has never been able to have his child and then you came along and he was able to impregnate you. You're the first one that was strong enough to carry the emotional and physical drain of Azazeal and his child. I admire that." Ella whispered in her ear. "I respect you, but no, Malachi will not be the only one to die."

Ella pulled away slightly so her lips were hovering beside Cassie's "It will be quick I promise." Cassie nodded causing her lips to brush against Ella's. Ella's grip on Cassie's throat was released and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Cassie's ear before stroking her cheek. "I wish we had met under different circumstances. I am truly sorry."

"Tell Thelma I'm sorry for everything I've put her through and I love her." Ella nodded and took the other girl's lips as her hand moved up from her side. The cut was quick and deep. Cassie merely whimpered as her legs turned to lead weights and she began to sink to the ground. Ella cradled her in her arms as she began to lose consciousness.

"Goodbye Cassie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Cessation

**Summary: **Thelma forces Ella to justify her actions.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the story or anything associated with 'HEX', they are the property of Shine Entertainment.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** I had intended this just to be a one shot but I decided to do it justice and add another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I'm new to the Hex fandom and the reviews really helped my confidence in writing this chapter.

"Where's Cassie?" The second Ella walked through the door and in to the room she had shared with Cassie, Thelma was upon her. "Where is she?" Thelma's eyes were wide and desperate, pleading to be told that the feeling of emptiness inside her didn't mean what deep down she knew it did.

"She's at peace." Ella replied, her gaze unable to meet Thelma's. "It had to be done." Thelma exploded. If she hadn't of been dead then Ella definitely would.

"Where is she?" She screamed. "Tell me?" Thelma's outburst was cut short as police sirens intruded on the silence of the night.

Thelma waited for no answer. She ran out in to the hall and down towards the entrance where the police were coming through, but halfway down a corridor she found her.

She lay on the ground, her eyes closed and a look of peace on her face. More than ever before Thelma wished she could hold her, but she was gone, they both were. Cassie's throat was slit, just like the doctors, just like in her dreams, Thelma knew without a doubt who had been responsible. She waited until the police came, keeping a vigil watch over the body that had once been accompanied by a beautiful soul.

"Her shirt's ruffled." One of the scene investigators commented after his arrival almost an hour later. "Someone was holding her up before she died, the blood formation tells us that they held her until her heart stopped beating, if it was the killer then they cared about this girl. The cut was quick and deep, it wouldn't have taken long."

When Thelma returned Ella was waiting for her. "Why?" She choked out through the tears. "You killed her son, why kill her too?"

"Cassie was strong she could have bore another child, Azazeal would have used her again, I'd rather she be at peace then have him violate her again." For the first time Thelma noticed the venom in Ella's eyes as she talked of Azazeal. It wasn't just because he was evil that she hated him. He had something Ella never did.

"You hardly knew her." Thelma muttered. "How much could you care about someone you didn't even know?"

Ella's eyes were red from crying and fresh tears still shone in her eyes. "I knew that Azazeal would have his child by Cassie since before she was born. I knew her mother, I tried to save her, but Azazeal drove her insane, just like he did to Rachael. I've watched over Cassie since she was born. From her first word to her first heartbreak, so don't you dare tell me I didn't know her! Do you think I wanted this to happen?"

Thelma stood quiet with a mixture or grief, anger and sympathy. "You loved her." She murmured barely above a whisper. Ella nodded.  
"Just like you."

Thelma's anger flared up again. "I loved her more than you can imagine. I've known her since I came to this bloody school. She was the only one who would talk to me when I came here, the only one who was nice enough to give me the time of day. She let me be her best friend and she let me love her and I did. I gave my life for her, and I would do it again in an instant. I would never hurt her!"

Ella's silent tears fell as she stared Thelma in the eye before answering.

"And I loved her enough to let her go. To end her pain and give her peace." Ella objected, her voice weak and frail. "I'll live with that guilt for the rest of my days, and trust me, until Azazeal is stopped those days will be countless…and you'll have her."

Thelma's attention was caught with Ella's words. "What do you mean?" Ella smiled slightly as she looked passed Thelma. Thelma spun around to see what she was smiling at and stood in silent awe. Before them stood Cassie. She looked different, healthier, happier. The bags under her eyes were gone and her eyes themselves shone brightly like they had not long ago, before the Azazeal business had started. She seemed to be bathed in a bright light that emitted from her. She smiled at the two women and held out her hand to Thelma.

"It's time to go Thelma." Cassie smiled and Thelma felt as though she were looking at a true angel. She went forward and took Cassie's hand with no hesitation; after all she had no reason to fear her best friend. As their hands touched warmth spread throughout Thelma's body, warming her for the first time since her life had ended.

"Were are we going?" Thelma choked out as Cassie's hand intertwined with her own and she sent a warm and forgiving smile to Ella.

"To a better place." Cassie answered as she held on to Thelma; it had been so long since she'd been able to be close to her best friend. She'd missed the warmth and comfort Thelma had always provided. "We've won." She spoke to Ella with a heart-melting beam.

Ella nodded. "No more Macbain's, the line ended with you."

"Then it's over?" Thelma asked. "Azazeal can't have his child?" Both Ella and Cassie nodded. Cassie held out her other hand towards Ella.

"You can come with us."

Ella shook her head as she put on her coat and returned her bloody blade to its resting place in the sheath by her side. "There's still one more thing I need to do." Cassie nodded in understanding as she remained holding Thelma tightly.

"See you on the other side." The light grew brighter until it surrounded both Cassie and Thelma and then its intensity increased until Ella could no longer make out the two friends who clung to one another.

Then it was gone, as quickly as it had increased it disappeared and Ella was alone once more with only her blade by her side. She had ended the Macbain line, her purpose was fulfilled and as she headed to face Azazeal, her blade still stained in Cassie's blood, she knew her destiny would be accomplished before the end of the night. Azazeal would be returned back to the dimension in which the Nephellim had been imprisoned where they belonged and she would return home, to her rightful place where an angel she could not have her would be waiting for her.

End.


End file.
